


The Start of Something New

by KaelaByte



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Musical References, Pumpkin carving, hannibal being a perfectionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelaByte/pseuds/KaelaByte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few little shots of our favorite cannibal doing Halloween stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd so if you see anything I need to fix feel free to leave a comment!

Stepping out of his car Will was struck by a blast of cold air. Cowering into his jacket he felt the wind pull at his hair, tangling it beyond hope. Keeping a quick pace he headed for the doors in the front of the store, sighing as the warm air hit him. Grabbing a cart from the mess near the door he quickly ran his fingers through his hair a few times, not managing to tame it at all. Giving up he started towards the back of the store.

Skirting around the large families that always seemed to take up residence in the freezer isle he quickly grabbed a few frozen meals before making his way to the pet section. The collie mix he picked up a few months ago had managed to chew her collar off, and he was nearly out of food for them. Grabbing several bags of food he scanned the different collars, finally deciding on a leather one in dark brown.

As he headed for the checkout lines Will saw the pile of pumpkins laid out for Halloween, just a week away, smiling as he was reminded of the days when he would carve jack-o-lanterns with his mother as a child. Before he could talk himself out of it, Will grabbed three of the larger ones from the pile, struggling to balance them in the cart.

After loading everything in his car he began rethinking his impulsive buy, after all could he really imagine Hannibal stooping low enough to dissect a pumpkin for fun? Sighing he climbed into the car. Deciding just to surprise the two of them, Will kept the pumpkins a secret for the next few days, unreasonably excited about his plan. Finally Saturday rolled around, he knew Hannibal didn’t have any clients so he invited him to his home so they could spend some time with Abigail while she was out of the hospital for a while.

Hannibal offered to pick Abigail up, so Will bustled around his house trying to get everything ready. He was just laying out the last of the supplies when his doorbell rang. “Just a moment!” he cried, setting the bowls down behind each of the pumpkins set atop his table. Nearly running to the door he found that he had a huge grin plastered on his face. Trying to dim it a small amount he pulled the door open, “Hey, umm sorry about that I was just, well, I was setting up some stuff.” He babbled, his excitement leaking through despite his attempts to muffle it. Leading the two of them into the kitchen he stopped to gauge their reactions. Hannibal seemed somewhat taken aback by the setup, but Abigail had a small smile lingering at the corners of her mouth, so Will assumed she was ok with the plan for the day.

“I thought since Halloween was so close, maybe the two of you would like to carve pumpkins or something.” He said, waiting for Hannibal’s approval. “I mean, if you don’t want to that’s fine..” he stammered, nervous in the face of Hannibal’s continued silence.

“Sounds like fun.” Abigail said softly, looking up at Hannibal as well. Finding himself the object of both their attentions, Hannibal seemed to think it over a moment before allowing a small smile. “I am afraid I done this before, but if you will show me I will gladly participate.” He assured, his words slurring slightly with his slight accent.

Grinning Will set about showing the both of them how to carve the lid into the bottom of the pumpkin to keep it looking whole. In no time both him and Abigail were covered with small bits of pumpkin, only Hannibal managing to stay completely clean through the process of scraping them out. Carefully setting the seeds aside for later, he began outlining the face for his jack-o-lantern; unfortunately he never seemed to be able to get the smile on quite right, one end or the other always up higher. Giving up he looked around at how the other two were doing, pleased to see Abigail thoroughly enjoying herself, no trace of the sadness that usually pervaded her features. Transferring his gaze to Hannibal Will started laughing; it seemed Hannibal was having an even harder time with his drawing than Will. Tongue still caught between his teeth, Hannibal looked up to see what Will was laughing at, blushing slightly as he realized he was watching him try time and time again to perfect the lines he had drawn. “I am not accustomed to accepting imperfection.” Hannibal admitted sheepishly.

Deciding his design was good enough as it was, Will picked up a knife and began cutting, glad that he was able to offer this one afternoon without loss or fear to his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Chapter 2 will be here soon! I just need to get my rough draft back from a friend.


End file.
